Sam's Secret
by KirbyPaint
Summary: Sam is the roughest, toughest chick at Ridgeway. However if anyone knew her secret, her reputation would certainly go down the drain.


**I apologize in advance for the long Author's Note. I have some things I need to clear up.**

**Well, it's been a while since I've written anything for this site. This is just a short little one-shot with the possibility of continuation. I would like to say I have not seen any stories like this one. I say this not because I believe my little ditty to be better than everyone else's, but because I would like everyone out there to know that I DID NOT STEAL YOUR IDEA. If my story is close to yours in content, it is mere coincidence. So, my bad.**

**Another thing- I am ABSOLUTELY NOT ripping on The Beatles in any way. They are, IMO, the best band ever to walk this earth, along with Black Sabbath. I only write the hate because it is not unlike the hate I get from people. I get asked "Who's your favorite band?" "The Beatles." "EWW YOU LIKE THE BEATLES?" Then I say to myself, "It's not 'eww', it's 'whoa, you like The Beatles, me too!' "**

**Also, this is pretty much a _what if?_ story, so the characters are kinda maybe a lotta OOC.**

**If there's anything that alludes to romance, _let your mind run wild with fantasies._**

**Obligatory disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING.**

**Enjoy.**

Sam's Secret

When it came to Sam Puckett, the most anyone was absolutely, one-hundred percent sure of was that she was one bad ass chick who could and would do near everything she wanted with no regards to consequences. If she wanted something, she got it, regardless of what it was she wanted, and no teacher, principal or policeman was about to stop her. If Sam wants your beef jerky, you'd better hand it over. Bad things happen if you don't. So naturally, Sam must listen to some really bad music, right? Something most of the general population would perceive as "tough", right? Something like Disturbed or Slipknot, right?

Wrong, wrong, and wrong. Sam didn't give two shits about the kind of music most "tough" people listened to. No Disturbed for Sam. It was only The Beatles for her. No Disturbed, no Slipknot, and definitely not Justin-what's-her-face like every other female in the school. Just Paul, John, Ringo and George. Yeah, she listened to other bands, but only rarely, and never by her own free will.

Of course, no one in the _world _but Carly and Freddie knew this. They all knew that no matter how renowned and or loved The Beatles were, Sam's reputation would go down the drain in five seconds if anyone knew her secret band. Her Blonde-Headed-Demon reputation was something Sam almost loved more than ham and Carly. It was what made Sam, well, _Sam_. Finding out Sam liked The Beatles would be like finding out Sam liked Freddie! Which would never happen, of course. Carly and Freddie both (Freddie a bit reluctantly) swore to keep her favorite band a secret, and Sam didn't and doesn't like Freddie.

Now, Freddie's not the type to hold much against Sam, but every once in a while he uses this information to get Sam to do something she might not want to do, or to get Sam to stop beating him up. Once, he and Sam got partnered up for a science project. Sam being Sam, she refused to do any of the work- until Freddie said the magic words. No, not "I'll give you some ham," but "I'll tell the football team you like The Beatles." He said the football team for two reasons; one being that they are popular, the other being that the football team knew the cheer squad, and the cheer squad would be very interested in hearing this tidbit of information. Sam knew cheerleaders love to gossip, and something this big would spread like wildfire. Sam's half of their project was complete in less than ten minutes. That was the first time Sam got an A on anything.

Once Freddie and Carly knew that there was something out there that would motivate Sam more than ham, they had an immediate emergency meeting. Freddie and Carly were both too good-natured to blackmail Sam all the time. They agreed to only pull the "Beatles Card" on the biggest projects or when Sam was thinking about doing something especially wrong or illegal. Or both. This was also effective in making sure Sam had good enough grades to pass school but not too good grades to arouse suspicion.

Sam made it through high school without anyone knowing her secret but Carly and Freddie. And, she is happy with this. As much as she would have liked not having to guard herself against questions about her favorite band, she feels it was for the best that no one knew. Now that's she's in college, she doesn't have to worry about her deadly reputation, because Stanford is a much nicer place than Ridgeway ever was. The Ridgeway alumni matured, and Sam knew they wouldn't give her crap for this. Sam also matured, but she could and would still pack a punch if anyone bothered her about anything. _And in the end, the pain she gave, was equal to the awe she got._

_**Obligatory Author's Note- I hope you liked it, or were at least amused by the concept. Reviews are always nice to get, and maybe if I feel like it I will write more weird stuff.**_

**-Starfox's Secret Pilot**


End file.
